Falling In Love With a Doe
by SnapeBlack17
Summary: James Potter had not always been in love with Lily Evans. How did the Quidditch star fell in love with the Prefect? Set during their fifth year. Rated M for language and mild-sexual content. *Uploaded small prologue and first chapter.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! :)**

**We have a lot of 'How Lily fell in love' stories, but not a lot of 'How James fell in love'. Here is my take on it. **

**Here is a very small prologue set chronologically way AFTER the first chapter.**

* * *

A young man of sixteen slammed the door of his dormitory and kicked his trunk with all his force. His hands pulled on his already disheveled hair. There was no way out. He had just done the absolute most horrible thing. The smell of vanilla and flower were still stinging in his nostril. It was highly intoxicating.

He could still remember clearly, as if in front of him, the petite figure crossing her arms. Her green eyes full of light became of pure darkness as she laid them on him. Her smile full of life had tightened into pursed cherry lips. Her auburn hair had stopped dancing.

She had taken two steps towards him.

_Two steps. _

There was absolutely no way out.

The smell of vanilla and flower had slapped him with such strength that he was force to take a step back. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep in that very perfume. His stomach twisted. His heart forgot a beat or two; in fact he was sure his heart was in his throat.

'Why would I?' The cherry lips yelled. 'I _hate_ you.'

_Hate. Hate. Hate. _

_She hated him. _

'Hate's a big word.' He said very much more cocky than he felt.

These were the exact words she had told him only months before, but it felt so much longer than that. It was as if a century ago, back when he didn't care.

Her eyebrows raised and her green eyes blinked. Her tighten lips soon turned into a smirk.

'I'm glad we've got that sorted out.' She said repeating what he had answered.

Then, he did something horrible. He hadn't really planned on it; it just happened.

This brings us back to the reason he was attempting to tear off his hair. He sat on his bed trying to compose himself and trying to make sense of the damage he had done.

There was no way out.

He should have seen it coming. He should have seen the signs. He wished he could go back to September first and erased it. It had begun then. He knew that now. How would he have known back then that the result of a harmless joke would trouble him all year?

He kicked his trunk harder, making it pop open. Layers of rubbish sat staring back at him. He kicked his trunk upside down making several things crack.

James Potter knew Lily Evans would be the end of him.

There was absolutely no way out.

* * *

**There we are. **

**The first chapter is on September 1st of their fifth year in Hogwarts. **

**I need reviews or follows or favorite to write. **

**-SnapeBlack17**


	2. This Ain't No Love Song

**So, we begin our story. **

**A bit of pointers before we begin: James and Sirius are jerks and bullies. Don't like it, don't read. James IS NOT in love with Lily yet. That's the whole point of the story. He won't be in love with her overnight either. The Marauder are yet to be animagus (more on that in chapter 2), so the reason for not using the nicknames (Padfoot, Prongs etc.) The story begins as of September first of their fifth year and will eventually lead to the event of the prologue and the one Harry saw in Snape's pensive. I will try and stay in context of what we know from the books. **

**I wouldn't mind a Beta either.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - This Ain't No Love Song**

_Platform nine and three quarters, King Cross Station, September 1__st__, 1975 10:45_

'…and best you behave.'

James Potter snorted at his mother with one eyebrow raised. 'Can I go now?'

Mrs Potter gave her son one last hug that he took rather annoyed. She was at least a good two heads shorter than him. 'I'm going to miss you at home, my little Jimmy.'

This was James's cue to leave. He didn't need the whole wizarding world knowing his mum called him 'my little Jimmy'.

'Bye, mum,' He said joining his best friend, Sirius, who happened to be five feet away.

Sirius grinned at James and when Mrs Potter was out of earshot he said in a very high-pitched voice, 'What did my little Jimmy do this summer?'

James scowled at him. 'Git, if you tell anyone…'

Sirius laughed. 'Would I?'

They made their way through the noisy crowd towards the train. Families were saying their goodbyes. Owls were screeching loudly. Small kids were crying. Photos were being taken. The air held one of great anticipation.

One could notice that a lot of girls were glancing towards their direction. This was probably due to the boys' great looks and unmistakable talent. Sirius Black had a handsome face. He had sparkling grey eyes to finalize his perfect face. He was also very tall for a fifth year. James Potter wasn't as tall, but still a good height. He had jet-black messy hair and a pair of glasses that made his appearance quite intriguing.

'How was your mother?' James asked him in a more serious manner. 'You didn't write often this summer. Why didn't you reply when I asked you to come over? Firmy came back empty handed.'

Firmy was the Potter's family owl. James's owl had died the year before due to a prank gone wrong.

'I know, mate.' Sirius said darkly. 'It's my mother. She's trying to squash the Gryffindor out of me. Anyway, she wouldn't let me use the family owl and Regulus didn't want to lend me his. When your owl came, I ask if I could go to your place and, of course, she freaked out. She thinks you're the reason I'm not very Slytherin-like. She chucked your owl outside before I could respond.'

James put a firm hand on Sirius's shoulder. 'I'll ask mum if you can come over with us for Christmas. It's always a blast!'

Sirius grinned as they reached the train. They lift their trunks on the train and began searching for an empty compartment. As it was getting late, it became a very hard task.

'We could chuck out some first years…' Sirius suggested.

James moved towards a compartment that occupied a very tinny boy with big round blue eyes. Sirius opened the door and the boy stared frighten up at them.

'Out,' Sirius said pointing the door. 'Those are our seats.'

'S-sorry,' the boy stuttered while leaving. 'I d-didn't kn-know.'

'First years are too gullible.' Sirius said slumping down on the bench. 'I wonder where Remus and Peter are at.'

'Remus probably had to go down to the Prefect compartment.' James pointed out while slouching on the bench opposite of Sirius. 'I don't know where Peter has gone though. I haven't seen him.'

'Have Peter or Remus been over to your house?' Sirius asked with what might have been a hint of jealousy.

'Just this once,' James said shrugging.

The compartment door slid open and the form of Peter Pettigrew walked in. He was a tiny boy with quite chubby cheeks. He had quite a huge overbite.

'Peter!' James exclaimed. 'Sirius has been worried sick about you.'

Sirius scowled at James. 'I was merely wondering where you were.'

'I bumped into a Slytherin gang.' Peter said sitting down beside Sirius. 'Luckily, my parents happened to be close by.'

Sirius growled. 'Gits! Was it Yaxley, Snape and the rest of them?'

'Something of the likes.' Peter answered.

'We should get them right from the start this year.' James suggested. 'I wonder who their prefects are.'

'If it's Snivellus, I'm out of here.' Sirius said pointing at the doors.

Peter nodded approvingly. 'I'll bet my wand that it is him though.'

'Who do you rekon is the other Gryffindor Prefect?' James asked having never considered this before.

'It's Lily Evans.' Peter said dully. 'I heard Mary McDonald announcing it to the other girls.'

Sirius exchanged a dark look with James.

'This should be lovely.' Sirius said sarcastically. 'She spends half her time scowling at us and telling us off. She'll definitely spend half her time ducking points from now on.'

'Yeah, from us,' James said boringly. 'I don't really fancy being Remus if _she_'s the other Gryffindor Prefect.'

The compartment door slid open as the train begun to move and in came the Gryffindor girls – minus Lily Evans.

Mary McDonald – a petite girl with long black hair and a very small face, Sarah Wright – a tall athletic brunette, Carly Foster – a very simple girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, Britney Gray – a 'Barbie' with big blonde hair and Janice Campbell – a rounded pimply girl with glasses.

'Everywhere is full.' Britney complained.

'Lucky we have a big compartment. Sit down, ladies!' Sirius said his eyes sparkling.

Britney sat beside Sirius, Janice beside Peter, Sarah and Mary took either side of James and Carly sat next to Sarah.

'I see Remus has been made Prefect then?' Carly asked in an unusual voice.

'Yeah, you seem bitter.' James pointed out.

'_I_ was supposed to get prefect!' Carly said upset. 'Of course, teacher's pet Lily had to get it.'

'She deserved it as much as you.' Mary said frowning. 'In fact, she's the top in our year.'

'Says who?' Carly said crossing her arms.

'McGonagall told her and she told me.' Mary said defending their sixth roommate.

'Anyway…' Britney jumped in while rolling her eyes. 'She should have been appointed a Slytherin Prefect. The way she goes around with that Snape boy all the time.'

'Are they going out?' Sarah asked suspiciously.

'I don't know,' Britney gossiped. 'But, you should see the way he gawks at her. It's disgusting!'

'They're just friends.' Mary said firmly. 'Lily could do so much better than him.'

James considered this for a second. 'She could. She's a bit – you know – insane, but she is fit.'

'She's not insane!' Mary defended. 'She just…'

'…likes to read, befriend the Slytherin and scowl at everyone.' Sirius finished for her. 'What's your adjective for that?'

'And, what are you?' Carly interjected looking at Mary. 'Her personal defender?'

'No.' Mary said composing herself. 'I just don't know why you dislike her so much.'

'I like her.' Janice said in a small voice.

'I can't stand her!' Britney said wrinkling her nose.

'I like her too.' Sarah said witch earned her a scowl from her best-friend, Britney.

There was slight silence. James suddenly grinned in a very cocky way.

'I got Quidditch Captain!'

'What?' The five girls exclaimed.

'You're only a fifth year!' Carly said in awes.

'Doesn't mean I'm not the best,' James said taking his badge out.

'Sarah wanted to try out.' Britney announced.

James turned his attention to her. 'What position? Are you any good?'

'Keeper,' Sarah said quietly.

'She's really good!' Britney praised her.

'We'll just have to see, won't we?' James grinned.

* * *

Remus Lupin had sat down in the Prefect compartment by himself. He had seen Lily Evans sitting with Severus Snape, but she hadn't made any sign of recognition. Then again, she loathed the Marauders. It was a good quarter of an hour before the Head Boy and Head Girl came in. Remus had seen them before, but he wasn't quite sure of their names. He knew they were both Gryffindors.

'Quiet down, please.' The Head Boy said in a low tone. 'Congratulations to all! I'm Frank Longbottom, Head Boy, and this is Alice Robinson, Head Girl.'

Alice beamed.

'Let's talk privileges.' Frank continued. 'You can use the Prefect's bathrooms. The password is 'Boggart'. It will only change if we feel the need to do so. You will not repeat it to anybody. You can also deduct points; however, you need to fill out a form when doing so. Here is a list,' He gave them a long parchment each. '-of all the things you can deduct points for.'

Alice stepped forward. 'I'll talk responsibilities. Later, you will patrol the train corridors to make sure everyone is an order. When we get to the station, you are to make sure everyone is off the train, especially the first years. During the year, they will be a Prefect meeting every Monday night at eight that you will all attend, no exceptions. Night patrols are from nine to midnight. You will do so with a Prefect from your house, one of each gender. Each house must have two of their members patrolling every night. We've decided to leave the schedule between your other house Prefects. So, if you would divide yourself into your houses and make a schedule for next week… Then bring it to us! We want every week's schedule in our hand the Saturday night before each given week.'

Alice opened the compartment door. 'The sixth and seventh years Prefect are in the compartment beside us. If Ravenclaw and Slytherin could leave, please, I'll get the other Gryffindor and Slytherin to come in here.'

The two Slytherin Prefects along with those of Ravenclaw left behind Alice. Remus was soon joined by Frank and Lily.

'Hi, Lily,' Frank said smiling. 'I see you've been given Prefect. Alice was really happy.'

Lily glowed.

'You must be Remus Lupin?' Frank asked shaking Remus's hand.

'Yes, nice to meet you.' Remus said promptly.

Alice came in with the other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She joined Remus, Lily and Frank along with a tall girl with dirty blond hair and a pretty big guy already changed into his Hogwart's robe.

Frank spoke first. 'For those who don't know each other,' He pointed at every person stating their names. 'Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon and Victor Johnson,'

Alice took a piece of parchment out. 'Since Frank and I are used to patrolling together and so is Victor and Marlene, would you two-' she pointed from Lily to Remus. '-mind patrolling together.'

'I wouldn't mind.' Remus said truthfully.

'Me either.' Lily said, but Remus thought she sounded bitter. 'Tuesday is Charm's club though. Not that I don't think Prefect's duty are important-'

'It's okay, we'll take Tuesdays.' Frank said calmly. 'How about you two take Monday and Thursday, Frank and I will take Tuesday and Friday, Marlene and Victor can take Wednesday and Sunday and we will take turns on Saturday?'

When everyone approved, they send them to patrol the corridors.

'Do you want to – er-' Remus pointed at the corridors to Lily hoping she would want to patrol with him.

'No, Lupin,' She said looking at the Slytherin compartment. 'I'm going to wait for Sev.'

Remus felt this was going to be a long year if he was on bad terms with Lily.

'Listen,' He said quietly to her. 'Can we be on first name bases?'

Lily blinked at him. 'What?'

'If we're going to work all year together… I know you're not very fond of us,' This made Lily smirked. 'but, I think it'd be better if-'

'We act civil with one another.' Lily finished for him. 'Alright, Lup- I mean – Remus. I don't really fancy arguing with you all year. I know you're not as bad as Black and Potter anyway.'

There was a small pause.

'I'm still going to wait for Severus.' Lily said with an apologetic look.

'Right…' Remus said leaving her behind.

* * *

It had been a quite uneventful morning for Lily – if you didn't count the fight she had to break off between two third years. Severus was patrolling with her as they pass a compartment which included every Gryffindor of her year. Nobody noticed as they pass by.

'Let's go away before one of the Marauders sees us.' Severus suggested in a quiet voice.

'Do they still bother you?' Lily asked him sadly.

Severus shrugged. 'The year hasn't started yet. I should get them first!'

Lily shook her head. 'Don't sink to their level.'

'Easy for you to say,' Severus mumbled.

'Sev-'

Lily's sentence was cut short by a shout behind them. '_Snivelly!_'

Both Lily and Severus turned around to see the unmistakable James Potter and Sirius Black. It seemed they had seen Severus passing by after all and had got out of their compartment.

'Go back to your compartment!' Lily yelled at them.

Severus had taken out his wand in surprise.

'I don't think I will,' Sirius said in a mocking thoughtful voice.

People were now peering from their compartment to see the happenings.

'I'm a Prefect.' Lily stated. 'If I tell you to stay shut in your compartment, you do so.'

James snorted. 'I'm Quidditch Captain. If I tell you to ride my broomstick, will you do so?'

There was a general 'ohhhh…' from the people staring and Sirius let out a howl.

Severus was flushing.

'I don't think Snape likes it if someone else hits on his girlfriend.' A voice from behind James said.

She realised the voice belonged to her dorm mate, Britney Campbell. She saw the rest of her roommates, Carly, Sarah, Janice and Mary lingering behind. Sarah was trying to linger Britney away from the argument. Carly was laughing. Janice looked torn between amusement and awkwardness. Mary looked unsure of what she should be doing.

Peter Pettigrew was found lingering with the girls. He looked very pleased.

'If you don't go back to your compartment,' Lily said every syllable with a threatening matter. 'I will go straight to McGonagall as soon as we reach the castle.'

'You do that.' James said casually.

Fortunately - for Lily anyway - Remus Lupin showed up at that precise moment.

'What's going on here?' He said before spotting James and Sirius. He suddenly seemed torn between telling off his best friends and failing to fulfil his Prefect duties. 'Euhmmm…'

James seemed to have noticed his discomfort too because he gestured Sirius back inside their compartment.

'Everybody head back to their compartment!' Remus said with authority.

Lily spotted Mary McDonald making her way towards them as the crowd dispersed.

'Lily,' she breathed. 'I need a word with you…alone.'

Severus stalked off towards a Slytherin compartment without arguing. He looked quite awkward.

'What's the matter?' Lily asked her.

'Why are you hanging out with Snape all the time?'

Lily blinked blankly. 'I'm sorry, what?'

Mary looked a bit exasperated. 'Some people think you're going out.'

Lily crossed her arms. 'I don't care what they think.'

'You should.' Mary put in. 'Say a really cute guy wants to ask you out, but he is falsely informed that you already have a boyfriend-'

'I'm not interested in anyone right now.' Lily interjected. 'It doesn't matter.'

Mary's eyes narrowed. Lily suddenly felt uncomfortable.

'Do you like Snape?' She said after a few seconds.

'Of course I like him,' Lily said quickly. 'He's my best friend.'

Mary seemed frustrated. 'I mean, do you _like_ like him?'

Lily had been wondering the same thing all summer. Sev was the reason she had first believed in magic. Sev was her childhood friend. Sev was ready to risk hanging out with her even though she was a muugle-born and he was in Slytherin. Sev was the one who thought her everything. Sev was the one she'd tell her future plans to.

Mary was still waiting for an answer.

'I… well…'

'Please tell me that this is a joke?' Mary raised her eyebrows in a hysterical manner. 'You can't possibly fancy _him_?'

Lily shifted uncomfortably. 'It doesn't matter anyway…' she mumbled. 'He probably doesn't want-'

'Oh, I suppose that's why he gawks at you every second of the day!' Mary exclaimed. 'He's probably too cowardly to ask you out, which is a good thing. I don't need you going out with that freak. Half of our classmates already think you're a joke.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lily said her anger getting the best of her.

'It means you're being laughed at!' Mary said taking a deep breathe. 'There. I said it.'

'Sev's being laughed at too,' Lily said in an exaggerated kindly way. 'I guess we do belong together.'

With that she marched away from Mary saying, 'I have some Prefect duties to do.'

* * *

At three thirty, James had an absolute need to use the washroom. He went alone – boys weren't like girls. When he was washing his hand, however, he got a nasty surprise. He didn't really see where it came from, but suddenly he felt a heavy cold liquid on his head. One look in the mirror told him they were slugs covered in their slims.

'What the hell?' He whispered, but there was a sudden outburst of laughter in the hall.

He opened the door slowly to a gang of Slytherin, including Snape, laughing at his hair.

'Oi Potter,' Mulciber laughed nastily. 'They'll be able to find a nice little nest in your perm.'

James took out his wand, but the five Slytherin had theirs too. He was outnumbered and he doubted the slugs were going to be of any help.

'No Black, Lupin and Pettigrew to help you out of this one.' Avery pointed the obvious.

James knew he couldn't take them all at the same time, though he wouldn't admit it. For the first time in his life, he was happy to see Lily Evans popped out of nowhere.

'Please tell me that this isn't yet another fight?' She said exasperated.

'Oh, look,' Mulciber said in mock surprised. 'It's Mudblood Evans.'

James pointed his wand directly at Mulciber. If there was one thing he could _not _stand…

Lily didn't look too upset at being called a Mudblood. She only raised her eyebrow and said, 'Yet I'm better than you in every single subject. Does that make you a squib?'

James gave out a low whistle before he could stop himself.

'We should go.' Snape said sheepishly.

'What?' Yaxley turned around to face him. 'This was your idea!'

'Alright, alright,' Lily said with the air of someone trying not to lose patient. 'Let's make a deal… if you guys leave right away, no points or detention will be giving. Last time I check, Yaxley, you were on your last warning. I wonder what your dad will say when you come home expelled from school.'

'I…' Yaxley seemed to be debating between being expelled and letting a Muggle-born win. He turned around and said quietly to his friends, 'Let's just go.'

They left quite disappointed, but Snape stayed behind. James was sure they were both oblivious to the fact that he was still standing there.

'Lily…' he said quietly.

'I'll catch you up at school.' Lily said sounding a bit hurt. 'There's something I need to do.'

Severus nodded and disappeared with his friends.

'Why are you friends with him?' James decided to ask.

Lily jumped as though she had forgotten he was there. She looked him up and down saying, 'Why not?'

'Er- he's a git.' James said pointing out the obvious. 'His friends think of you as nothing more than a –er – you know – that other word for Muggle-born.'

'Yeah, well my friends' think of him as nothing more than an oddball, so that makes us even.' She defended. 'It doesn't matter. Why do you care?'

James gave her a sceptical look. 'Yaxley could have been expelled and I'm covered in slug, in case you haven't notice.'

Lily smirked. 'I couldn't tell between all that mass of hair. You deserved it.'

She turned to walk away, but James got hold of her small wrist. 'What do you mean?'

She shook him away and turned to face him with a doubtful look. 'You're always on Sev's back. Why do you dislike him so much?'

James laughed at this. 'Dislike him? I _hate_ him!'

She shook her head. 'Hate's a big word.'

James smirked humorously. 'I'm glad we got that sorted out.'

Lily looked unbelievable. 'I can't stand talking to you.'

'Me either.' James agreed. 'This has been quite a waste of time.'

She turned to walk away and as she disappeared, James heard her say, 'You're welcome for saving your arse by the way!'

James retrieved to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes, he got most of the slug and slime off of his hair. When he got back to the compartment, the girls had left and only Remus, Sirius and Peter remained.

'What took you so long?' Sirius asked. 'And, what happened to your hair? It looks like you tried to flatten them with gel…'

James sat down furiously and recounted what had happened.

'So, it was Snape's idea?' Sirius asked at the end of the story.

James nodded and added bitterly. 'He's not getting in any trouble either; trust Evans to save her little boyfriend.'

'We should really get him.' Peter suggested.

'Oh, I don't know…' Remus said looking at his Prefect badge.

'I want to make something that'll piss him off for a long time. Jinxes are easily forgotten the next day.' James said angrily. 'Something that'll just _break_ him…'

* * *

The train had come to a stop in the village closest to Hogwarts. Lily had just finished helping out a first year to the boats when someone called her name. She turned around to see Remus Lupin running towards her.

'I was hoping to catch you before you went up to the castle.' He said regaining his breathe.

'What's the matter?' Lily asked a bit concerned.

They started walking towards the carriages. Most of the students were already up in the castle.

'James told me what happened in the corridor earlier.' Remus said nervously.

'If you came here to defend him-'

'No, no, no, no,' Remus said very quickly. 'I just- I'm sorry.'

Lily stopped walking in disbelieved. Remus followed her lead.

'_You're_ sorry? What does it have to do with you?'

Remus was looking very uncomfortable. 'I know sometimes they, James and Sirius, tend to be-'

'Why are you friends with them?' Lily said loudly.

Remus looked surprised by this question. 'I don't understand.'

'Why are you friends with Potter and Black?' Lily said very slowly. 'You're so much more than them. You're kind, quiet, studious and clever. Don't you think you could find better friends?'

'They're really not rubbish at being friends.' Remus said simply.

A few yards away, Sirius was watching Remus and Lily walked. He was oblivious to the context of the conversation, but he was staring at Lily…

'James…' He said quietly as they boarded a carriage. 'Why do you think Evans is interested in someone like Snape?'

James looked over at Lily.

'She's pretty fit.' Sirius added in explanation.

'And insane,' James said shaking his head.

'Yes, but Snape's in love with her, yeah?' Sirius asked looking at Snape who was sitting two carriages away. Snape was looking at Lily and Remus with his eyes narrowed.

'Something like that.' James said dully. 'He won't do better than her anyway.'

Sirius had come to the only logical conclusion. 'What if _she_ thinks she can't do better?'

James frowned at Sirius. 'Are you planning on asking her out?'

'No, you are.' Sirius said simply.

James laughed. 'What?'

The carriages had begun to move. Peter was now leaning in to hear Sirius's explanation.

'You said you wanted to do something to break Snape…' Sirius looked over at Lily Evans right before they turned the corner. 'We've never really paid any attention to her, have we? Say she thinks she can't have someone like us.'

James's face lit up. 'Yeah…'

'It'll kill him and you'll probably get some snogging done along the way.' Sirius said grinning wildly. 'It's a win-win situation.'

'It's brilliant.' James agreed.

* * *

Lily was happy to be sitting down for the start-of-the-year feast. This Prefect job was a lot more stressful than she thought it would be. She sat beside Mary McDonald, who appeared to have forgotten the argument they had earlier on the train. Janice Campbell – their nerdy looking roommate - was sitting across from her.

'Do you know that Britney's already been asked out by four guys today?' Mary was saying as they waited for the first years to arrive.

Britney Gray was sitting a few seats away with Carly Foster, Sarah Wright and the Marauders.

'I wish I was pretty like her.' Mary said with envy.

'Tart-like you mean.' Lily said looking over at Britney who seemed in the middle of flirting with Sirius Black. 'You're prettier than her.'

Mary didn't look convince.

'Come on, you're tiny!' Lily explained. 'Everybody thinks tiny people are adorable.'

Mary frowned. 'I don't want to be adorable. How lame…'

Fortunately, the first years made their entrance at that moment relieving Lily to cheer her up. The first years all looked out of place as they made their way to the front. Some of them occasionally waved at their older siblings.

And the sorting began. Lily was barely paying attention. She didn't know anybody anyway. It was only after a few minutes that she shot her head up towards McGonagall.

'Did she just say _Foster_?' Lily asked looking at the small girl who had the same dimples as Carly.

'Must be another one of Carly's sibling,' Mary said looking over at the girl whose face disappeared under the sorting hat.

'They don't stop coming, do they?' Janice said as the sorting hat cried, 'RAVENCLAW!'

Lily was back to her zombie-like mode a few minutes later as the list went down. She didn't pay much attention to the happenings until Mary elbowed her.

'Ouch… What?'

Mary made a head gesture towards the Head table. Madam Pomfrey, the school's nurse, was standing up talking dramatically to Dumbledore who seemed a bit concerned. After a couple of minutes, Dumbledore stood up and left with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn.

'You'd think someone was dying…' Mary said in the obvious mood for gossip.

'Slughorn left so it must have to do with Slytherin as he's their Head of House.' Lily pointed out her heart skipping a beat.

She scanned the Slytherin table and found Severus seated with his roommates. She breathe normally again. Mary, however, had notice her actions. She opened her mouth, but the sorting ceremony had come to an end. Mary did not have the chance to blurt out her suspicions.

Professor McGonagall, who had been oblivious to Dumbledore's departure, looked around the staff table quite plainly confused. Professor Flitwick whispered something to her, undoubtedly that Dumbledore had left. McGonagall step onto the podium.

'Welcome to another year!' She said with none of the gracious tone Dumbledore usually had. She looked uncertain for a second before adding, 'Feast on!'

The food listened to her at any rate, because it appeared as suddenly.

'Listen, Lily,' Mary started gently, ignoring the food that had just appeared in front of her. 'About what I said on the train…'

Lily, who was selecting her food, stopped to look up at Mary.

'Can we not talk about that?' Lily asked in a very snappish way.

'No, listen, please…' Mary begged. 'I didn't mean what I said. I just… don't like him – Snape. I exaggerated when I said that everyone thought you were a joke. It's only Carly and Britney. Carly's jealous because you got Prefect and Britney doesn't like anybody to begin with. I just don't trust Mulciber, Avery and whoever else. They think of us as nothing more than stupid mudbloods.'

'I know, but Sev isn't like that.' Lily explained. 'Or he wouldn't be my friend.'

'If you say so,' Mary said unconvinced.

* * *

At some point during the meal, Dumbledore had come back. James hadn't really been paying attention. He was trying to figure out the best way to ask Lily Evans out before the end of the day. He wanted to make sure that Snape was nearby as he does it. He wasn't really listening to Dumbledore's speech about rules.

When they were dismissed to bed, James realised that they, Snape and Lily, both had Prefect duties and probably weren't going to be near one another. He made his way up the staircase with Sirius and Peter instead (Remus had Prefect duties).

'It doesn't matter if Snape is there or not.' Sirius pointed out. 'The whole school will know by tomorrow, we'll make sure of it. In, say two or three weeks, you can ditch her. It'll be enough to drive Snape crazy.'

James nodded slowly. 'Yeah… I suppose so…'

The common room was filled with dull students getting up to their dormitory. James decided to wait for Lily on one of the chairs by the fire. He knew she would come along with Remus and the first year lot.

Soon enough they did. James waited for the line of first year to get up the stairs before running towards her.

'Oi Evans!' He said reaching her.

She was about to take on the stairs, but turned around anyway.

'What?' She snapped.

'You're pretty fit.' James stated.

Lily blinked blankly at him. 'I'm fit?'

'Yeah,' James continued unashamed. 'Do you want to go out with me?'

Lily's eyebrow shot up in surprise, but it soon changed into a knowing face. 'This is a joke right?'

'No.' James said hastily. 'I really think we should go out.'

Lily crossed her arms. This was pretty weird, James thought, because usually when he asked a girl out, she was giggling or flirting.

'Let me get this straight,' Lily said almost humorously. 'You want to go out with me because you think I'm fit?'

'Yes!' James said relief that she finally understood.

Lily smirked. 'No, thank you.'

_No?_

'What?' James said not daring to believe his ears.

'I,' Lily pointed at herself in a mocking manner, 'do not,' She shook her head with rapidity, 'want to go out with you.' She pointed at James. 'Is that a bit clearer?'

'No, it's not.' James said still confused. 'Why won't you?'

Lily actually laughed at this. 'I'm going to bed now.'

She turned and walked up the stairs to her dormitory. James stood rooted on the spot.

_No?_

Never had a girl rejected him. _Never. _

_….What?_

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know, bad and good!**

**Again, if anyone wants to Beta, English is my second language. **

**Thank you for those who've already support after only a prologue. :)**

**I know they are a lot of new characters; I can post their 'profile' up if it gets to confusing. **

**If anyone has any proposition or something they'd like to see, don't be shy! I have the basic story in my head, but minor stuff can always be put up for the heck of it.**

**-SnapeBlack17**

**P.S. I love referring songs to my chapters. **

Well my heart didn't skip a beat when I saw you standing there looking like some kind of angel, like you were walking on air and the earth didn't move when you first said my name. I didn't feel a thing, no not me, my heart didn't skip a beat.

-This Ain't No Love Song by Trace Adkins.


End file.
